ben_10_ultimate_reboot_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Power X
Power X is the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of a Megisti Efchyria from the planet Konta Stot Heo. Appearance Power X is a winged humanoid alien with white skin, black claws, white jaws, and green armors and mask. His wings are colored green. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest armor. Abilities Power X is a nigh omnipotent alien, due to possessing multiple powers he can use to no limit. Here are the following powers: * Power X can control, absorb and breathe fire, ice, electricity, earth, plasma, water, and wind. He can mix two or more elements to create a new element which can sometimes create an element in conjuction of another element. He can also manipulate weather. He is also able to manipulate energy and absorb energy. He can form energy into anything he wants and make it solid, allowing him to sometimes form weapons, etc. He can manipulate and matter and anything that substance and mass/physical form(atom, electron, etc), allowing him to change the appearance of objects and creating anything out of it. By combining energy and matter manipulation, he can manipulate a substance that is both energy and matter. * Power X can manipulate all cosmic forces that causes virtually any effect he desires, including manipulate a cosmic version of the elements and energy, weather, sense everything around him on a cosmic scale, and manipulate the four fundamental: strong force, weak force, gravity, and electromagnetism. * Power X can manipulate, generate and erase the physical aspects of space within an area of his choosing, including an area and whatever is inside of that area. He can trap subjects or objects in space and push that space, throwing subject and object away from him or to create wormholes, paradoxes, and other strange events by warping spatial areas and twisting them around. Power X can even distort space on himself granting intangibility, teleportation, etc. * Power X can manipulate and control time. He can rewind time on around him. He can reverse the appearance of objects and ages of others. He can accelerate time around him and on himself. He can move forward the appearance of time reversed objects and accelerate other's age until death. He can slow down time around him, causing others see him moving faster. He can project a time bubble that encases a target and making them slow. He can stop time around. He can project a time beam that when hitting a target stops their movements. He can see the past and the future and travel throughout time. * Power X can place himself in all of space and time, granting him omnipresence. * Power X possesses telekinesis(being able to manipulate/influence/move matter and objects with his mind), telepathy(being able to read the minds of others and send his own thoughts to other's mind), and empathy(being able to sense/read the emotions of others). He can use telekinesis to manipulate matter on a molecular/atomic level as well as manipulate particles, etc. He can use his telepathy to cast illusions on others, mind control others, and cause headaches. * Power X can fly using wings and has sharp claws and powerful jaws. He can survive in underwater, space vacuum, and is immune to high/low temperatures. * Power X can freely reshape himself and regenerate from any damage/injury. * Power X is immortal, as he doesn't age. * Power X can absorb and copy the powers of other's and grant it to others. He can also warp reality on an advanced level. * Power X possesses superhuman strength and durability Weaknesses Power X is vulnerable to having his powers absorbed. Power X's telepathy, empathy, psionic blasts, telepathic illusions, and mind control won't work on those who have their head blocked by anything. Power X may be vulnerable to magical powers. Etymology * Power X's species come from the greek word "Mégisti Efchyría", meaning nigh omnipotence. * Power X's planet comes from the greek word "Kontá Ston Theó", meaning near god. Category:Aliens